Heart Broken
by dark armadillo
Summary: 20 people, 20 different broken hearts. many pairings, many one sided pairings.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Yeah, I posted a new fic instead of updating old ones. It gets pretty boring over the summer. I'll get to that eventually. Anyway, without further rambling, dark armadillo presents… Heart Broken.**

1. My name is Elincia. My heart was broken. I wanted to be with Ike, but the court wouldn't allow it. Now I live as a queen, alone, with no king.

2. My name is Geoffrey. My heart was broken. Elincia rejected my marriage proposal. It pains me to know the woman I love still stays loyal to Ike, even though she'll never be with him.

3. My name is Sigrun. My heart was broken. My love interest, Geoffrey, ignored me and refused me. "It's Elincia, or nobody" was what he had said.

4. My name is Janaff. My heart was broken. I was laughed at and humiliated time and time again when the public found out I loved Lucia, who was a beorc.

5. My Name is Bastian. My heart was broken. I found Lucia and Soren snuggling together under the shade of a tree.

6. My name is Marcia. My heart was broken. I loved Boyd, but he kept chasing after Mist. He never even noticed me. He's still living alone, and so am I.

7. My name is Keiran. My heart was broken. I loved Marcia, but she relentlessy pursued Boyd.

8. My name is Boyd. My heart was broken. My crush, Mist, who I wanted to be with, was in love with my younger brother.

9. My name is Tanith. My heart was broken. The man I love, Oscar, was married to Nephenee.

10. My name is Makalov. My heart was broken. My sister Marcia hates me, and the love of my life, Astrid, left me behind for Leonardo.

11. My name is Sothe. My heart was broken. I loved Astrid, but she was married to one of my best friends, Leonardo.

12. My name is Micaiah. My heart was broken. I loved Zelgius, I loved my hero, the black knight, but he was killed by Ike.

13. My name is Edward. My heart was broken. During Ilyana's short time in the dawn brigade, I fell in love with her, but she returned to Crimea and was married to Zihark.

14. My name is Mia. My heart was broken. I loved Soren, but he and Lucia fell in love. Even during the 5 years we spent together, I never got up the courage to tell him how I feel, and it's too late now.

15. My name is Lyre. My heart was broken. My love, Ranulf, fell in love with and proceeded to marry my sister, Lethe.

16. My name is Tibarn. My heart was broken. Secretly, I was always in love with Elincia, but there was no way we could be together, because she was a beorc. I'm still ruling alone.

17. My name is Laura. My heart was broken. I loved Edward, and he never even noticed me. I'm currently married to Aran, an Edward will never know about my feelings.

18. My name is Pelleas. My heart was broken. I loved Micaiah with all my heart, but got nothing in return.

19. My name is Titania. My heart was broken. My love, Greil, was killed. Ike avenged his father's death, but I wonder… what would Ike think of me if he knew how I felt.

20. My name is Ike. My heart was broken. I loved Elincia and she loved me, but the nobles wouldn't let us be together. I'll always love her, even though I'm still living alone.


	2. Elincia

**Author's Note: Well, here is chapter 2 of "Heart Broken". I've made up my mind, and I'm using 20 chapters, one per character whose heart was broken, in the order listed. Their chapter will be centric around the way their heart was SHATTERED INTO A MILLION PIECES! MWAHAHAHA!**

"_My name is Elincia"_

I am Elincia Ridell Crimea.

I was raised a princess in hiding, a secret heir to the throne, to avoid civil war.

My foster parents were Duke and Duchess Delbray. My foster siblings, Geoffrey and Lucia, were everything to me.

My childhood was all around wonderful, but when I actually became a queen, horrors came crashing down on me.

"_My heart was broken"_

Broken it was. Shattered like glass…

I remember the days.

I remember the day when I woke up in a cluster of bushes, looking into concerned blue eyes, before passing out again

I woke up later, and met the man who those eyes belonged to, who I soon fell in love with.

"_I wanted to be with Ike, but the court wouldn't allow it"_

that's how it was broken.

I remember being stunned at the news

I remember running to my bedroom with tears in my eyes, after the nobles tore my heart in two.

I remember crying myself to sleep that night.

"_Now I live as a queen, alone, with no king."_

Despite the noble's protests, I would always stay loyal to Ike.

I still live alone, and I was never with another. And never will be.

Even if it means dying alone.


	3. Geoffrey

**Author's Note: Geoffrey's Chapter. I'm going to have fun writing this chapter, because, truth be told, I really hate Geoffrey. So, here I go, destroying Geoffrey's heart. Yay!  
**

"_My name is Geoffrey"_

I am Geoffrey Delbray. I grew up as a noble, with my sister Lucia, and my foster sister Elincia. Elincia, who I fell in love with at first sight.

"_My heart was broken"_

Broken it was, by the very woman I loved.

I remember it clearly, even though I don't want to...

"_Elincia rejected my marriage proposal"_

I knelt down in front of her, ridiculously nervous

But hopefully, and possibly blissful

calmly, carefully, with a small stutter in my voice, I asked for her hand in marriage.

With one word, she crushed my hopes, goals, and dreams

'No'

"_It pains me to know the woman I love still stays loyal to Ike, even though she'll never be with him."_

"Wh... Wh-What?" I stuttered out at her refusal

"I said no."

"C-Can I.... May I ask why?"

"Yes... there are... two reasons"

"What are they?" I inquired, my voice having lost all it's hope and courage

"The first... would be that I don't love you. And the second... is more important"

I looked up her with saddened eyes "More important... then love?"

"Yes."

"What could it be..."

"Ike..." she softly said

It shouldn't have surprised me, but it was like an iron hand physically ripping my heart out of my chest

she will always be loyal to him. Even if she can never be with him.

And that's more painful then you can imagine.


	4. Sigrun

**Author's Note: If you're wondering why I've been updating so much in one day, it's because I'm leaving for camp at 5 am tomorrow, and won't be back until Saturday. So, I may post one or two more chapters of this, and then possibly update the 'Her Hawk, Her Count' remake once, but that's it for the week. So try to get by, my reader! (yeah, I'm pretty sure I only have one)  
**

"_My name is Sigrun"_

I am Sigrun Wishblade. I had always lived a life devoted to protection, particularly that of the apostle. All my thoughts were simple as that. At least, until I met Geoffrey.

"_My heart was broken"_

I had got the courage up, and confessed my feelings to him.

I asked if we could be together, and if he could maybe fall in love with me in return

Then, he took my heart and ripped it up like a measly piece of paper.

"_My love interest, Geoffrey, ignored and refused me. 'It's Elincia, or nobody' was what he had said"_

When he spoke those words to me, it was like a bomb had been dropped on the world of my feelings.

He wouldn't accept me...

he wouldn't even try to fall in love with me in return...

just because he wouldn't let go of Elincia...

I still live alone, nobody at my side, the man I love having left me for a woman who didn't want to be with him...

Countless nights, I have cried myself to sleep.


	5. Janaff

**Author's Note: Yeah, I guess only one update for this. Not much time left before I pack for camp, so I guess this'll have to do until I get back. Sorry!  
**

"_My name is Janaff"_

I am Janaff Insight. I had lived aside tibarn, being his loyal servant, discouraging humans and simply following orders, until, Lucia came along during the war...

"_My heart was broken"_

I think she knew that I loved her.

It's disappointing I never discussed it with her.

I lost all courage to do it though

"_I was laughed at and humiliated time and time again when the public found out I loved Lucia, who was a beorc."_

It was as it said, I can remember it clearly

'Janaff is a beorc lover! Janaff is a beroc lover!'

'How about you wing back to Crimea to check on your _beorc _girlfriend, huh? Spare us your disgusting presence!'

'Human loving scum!'

'You dishonor our country's name!'

Many nights I weeped, many nights I missed it.

It's far too late now.

All I suffer now is humiliation... and regret...


	6. Bastian

**Author's Note:** **Look who's back from camp! Hurrah! I finally have technology after a week out on a desolate island at the end of the earth. (no matter how much fun summer camp is) Anyway, onto the current chapter. Here we have Lucia, Soren, and Bastian. As much as I love Lucia/Bastian, in my book, as long as Lucia/Soren exists, Lucia/Bastian can die in a sack. Lucia/Soren is probably the best pairing EVER! (besides Ike/Elincia, of course, but maybe that's just me). Anyway, enough drabble, Roll the chapter! **

_"My Name is Bastian."_

I am Bastian Fayre. I was the father figure of our group of friends in the crimean noble childhood, Elincia, Geoffrey, Myself... and Lucia.

Despite viewing them all as children, they all grew up to be something else to me...

Elincia grew to be a surprisingly noble and strong ruler.

Geoffrey grew up to be a good friend, and a nice figure.

and Lucia... grew up to be my love interest.

_"My heart was broken."_

Despite the fact that she grew up to be like that to me...

I just grew up to be a good friend to her...

and, despite the fact that she didn't ever truly reject me, and tried to comfort me, even though she didn't want to be together...

she ended up hurting my heart even more by avoiding me...

when I finally found out the truth

_"I found Lucia and Soren snuggling together under the shade of a tree."_

That sight was like ragnell, alondite, and wishblade all impaling me at once.

I walked out to the grounds to find her, and in the castle gardens, in the shade of a tree, sat Lady Lucia, beautiful as ever...

but not alone.

She was sleeping, and she was in Soren's lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

Soren was asleep to, and she was holding onto him.

Seeing her with another man caused me so much pain.

I almost think I would be better off if i had known from the start rather then find out later...

Alas, I'll never know, as some things can never happen...

one of these things is Lucia and I together...


	7. Marcia

**Author's Note:** **Um, I can't think of anything to say, so I'll just like, let you read the chapter.**

_"My Name is Marcia"_

I am Marcia Seraph.

I lived a peppy and happy-go-lucky life.

Never had I been worried or expressed many emotions besides happiness

Unless it was around Makalov, of course.

But then, things changed.

When I met Boyd.

_"My heart was broken."_

I loved Boyd, with all my heart

And I tried to show him, but telling him was just too hard.

I did all I could bear to do to try and make him mine.

But, nothing.

_"He kept chasing after Mist. He never even noticed me. He's still living alone, and so am I."_

He flirted with and assisted Mist day in and day out, did all kinds of things for her.

and it was obvious he hated that she noticed him, and didn't do anything about it.

"It's not my fault that she doesn't love you!"

She had heard Rolf shouting that to Boyd when they were arguing.

That was the truth to it.

Mist didn't love him, but he kept chasing after her.

And, furthermore, Mist DID love Rolf.

Which was one of the reasons Boyd was arguing with him.

And he really did never notice me, even after he stopped pursuing her.

He lives in the mercenary fort, still alone, with nothing but the comfort of the other mercenaries.

And I still live in Crimea, in the Royal Knights.

And still, alone.


	8. Kieran

**Author's Note: It's been a while, no? Well, I was wrapping another playthrough of RD, pretty much the best fire emblem game ever. Oh yeah, and I read the harry potter books... again. Anyway, I'm back, and I bring with me more chapters of _Heart Broken!_****  
**

_"My name is Keiran." _

I am Kieran Crimson, commander of Crimea's fifth platoon.

In the olden days, days of excitement, days of war, I would've been proud to announce that.

But, not anymore.

_"My heart was broken." _

That just so happens to be the sole reason why...

_"I loved Marcia, but she relentlessly pursued Boyd.__"_

Did she ever know I loved her?

Did she simply ignore me?

Either way, she had given her heart to Boyd...

I knew that much.

And yet, Boyd, was obviously obssesed with Mist.

Mist was interested in Rolf.

It's like a chain of doomed love, if you ask me.

Me for Marcia, Marcia for Boyd, Boyd for Mist...

until we reach Mist and Rolf, who had fallen for each other.

Not like I blame them, they had no idea their actions would crush many lives

the just loved each other.

My usually attitude, strength, loyalty...

as far as I'm concered, nobody has seen it for years.


	9. Boyd

**Author's Note: Second chapter today, Huzzah! I've been waiting to write Boyd's chapter for a while****, mostly because I HATE Boyd/Mist. Rolf/Mist is totally superior in my book. Boyd is kind of annoying and jerk like also, so... yeah, this'll be fun, breking his heart and all...  
**

_"My name is Boyd." _

My name is Boyd Triad.

I'm a renowned axe fighter, and most people wouldn't think me a love person...

But, in my opinion, most people are insane.

I'm pretty sure I'm not so sane at time too...

Of course, Rolf thinks I'm insane all the time...

Stupid Rolf... Him.... him and.... and Mist.

_"My heart was broken." _

That stupid Rolf, the little peewee...

my stupid younger brother...

why'd he have to go and take Mist's heart?

Why?

_"MY crush, Mist, who I wanted to be with, was in love with my younger brother.__"_

I'm being ridiculous

he had to because he loved her...

But why'd Mist have to fall in love with him also?

I mean, I'm happy for Rolf, him being my younger brother...

And as much as I want Mist to be happy too... I think I'm too selfish to let go.

I think I shouldn't be this selfish, being in love with my brother's wife...

Our love is fated to be doomed....

Oh, what am I saying?

More like, MY love is fated to be doomed. Mist and Rolf love each other, they're married.

Mist never loved me.

The others could probably tell.

Even Mist could probably tell.

I can't believe I lost such a great girl to my brother...

But I didn't really lose her, Rolf just got her.

What's it matter anyway? I'm stuck this way forever.

I'll die alone. Face the facts, Boyd, face the facts.


	10. Tanith

**Author's Note: At long last, I have once again updated Heart Broken! I know it's been a long while, but I'm going to update this story once more today. After today though, I think I'm putting this story on hold until I've finished _A High School Love Crisis- Tellius Style. _So, here we go, Tanith's chapter of _Heart Broken _(took long enough)****  
**

_"My name is Tanith." _

I am Tanith Falcon.

I am the fierce officer of the holy guard.

I am the strict co-commander.

I am one to be trusted and followed.

I am me.

But what drives my strictness, loyalty, and fury?

Emotions themselves.

_"My heart was broken." _

I don't appear to be a type to care about emotions

but emotions fuel me on

and I long ago lost the emotion that pushed me harder then any other

that gave me a very great reason to fight.

love.

_"The man I love, Oscar, was married to Nephenee."_

I am, or was, strong

I am, or was, brave

I am, or was, a powerful fighter

I have, or used to have, a very great cause to fight for

However, my beloved who had know idea of my feelings took the heart of another woman

and she accepted him, and returned his feelings

Nephenee and Oscar were married

Today they live a happy life in the country, in Ohma

and I'm here back in Begnion without a purpouse, and without love.


	11. Makalov

**Author's Note: And here's another update to ****_Heart Broken_! Now, as said, this will be the last update for a while, as I'm putting this story on hold until I'm done with _A High School Love Crisis- Tellius Style_. So yeah, enjoy!  
**

_"My name is Makalov." _

I am Makalov Gold.

I'm never addressed by that name though

The more common used one is 'Gambling Oaf' or 'Drinking Fool'

Foolish, Addicted to alcohol, and Prone to losing gambles

Could a guy ask for a more horrible life?

_"My heart was broken." _

In two ways, through my family and my love.

As I said, hardly a more horrible life possible.

No surprises there.

_"My sister Marcia hates me, and the love of my life, Astrid, left me behind for Leonardo."_

Family.

Marcia hates my guts.

She abandoned me.

I don't think she even cares.

Love.

Astrid.

She always cared for me.

She always helped out.

She even defended me.

I though she really cared.

I thought she loved me.

But she was just trying to keep my alive.

Why? Who knows.

Maybe I'd be better off dead.

With no love, family, social status, and a lot of debt, how could it get worse?


End file.
